lewat nama yang digaungkan keras
by Nairel Raslain
Summary: "Kenapa tidak kau saja yang akan mendapatkannya di mimpimu, Amuro Tooru?" [#CHUUbamu]


**lewat nama yang digaungkan keras**

 **Disklaimer:** _Detective Conan_ merupakan properti sah milik Aoyama Gosho.

 **Saya tidak mengambil keuntungan apa pun atas dibuatnya fanfiksi ini.**

* * *

"Ini pesanannya, Tuan." Amuro segera meletakkan _sandwich_ dan kopi yang dipesan Subaru Okiya di atas meja. Amuro mencoba untuk tidak peduli pada sepasang mata yang sepertinya sedang menembakkan tatapan kepadanya.

"Jadi kau sungguhan masih kesal?" Memilih untuk tidak menjawab, Amuro menatap tangan Subaru yang menggeser cangkir kopinya lebih dekat. Ada aroma kopi pekat yang butuh lebih banyak blok gula ketika Subaru menggeser cangkir. "Tawaranku masih—dan akan terus—berlaku kalau kau berubah pikiran."

Ada napas yang dibuang kasar sebelum Amuro (mencoba) menjawab dengan sesopan mungkin, "Kalau tidak ada hal lain yang bisa saya lakukan, Tuan, saya permisi." Amuro mendecak samar begitu mendapati selengkung senyum Subaru Okiya yang seakan mengatakan bahwa _hal lain_ yang perlu dilakukan Amuro Tooru adalah _menerima tawaran_ dari Subaru Okiya (sialan) itu. "Ada pelanggan lain yang membutuhkan saya."

Yah, entahlah. Belum ada pelanggan yang datang lagi, sebenarnya. Dan Poirot memang sedang sepi-sepinya. Namun, demi dunia, daripada mengurusi Subaru Okiya yang (Demi Tuhan kenapa malah duduk rapi dan menatap Amuro Tooru tepat di mata bukannya menikmati pesanan yang bisa Amuro jamin kopinya mulai mendingin! Lihat, asap yang keluar dari cangkir mulai menipis!) _rewel,_ sudah jelas Amuro memilih untuk memelesat ke bagian kasir (atau meneruskan membaca novel percintaan yang tadi seenaknya diinterupsi oleh mahasiswa itu!)

Amuro terpejat begitu mendengar suara tawa dari arah pintu. Ada Conan dan gerombolannya, memasuki Poirot sambil tertawa-tawa. Genta, Mitsuhiko, dan Ayumi langsung menyerbu tempat duduk yang kosong sementara Conan melambai singkat pada Amuro dengan senyum yang entah mengapa lebar sekali. Dan oh, ada Ai yang tampak ogah-ogahan di belakang Conan. Namun, meski begitu, baru kali ini Amuro merasa seakan begitu disayangi Tuhan. Conan dan gerombolannya memang berisik (dan selebihnya suka _bikin repot_ ), tapi inilah saat yang tepat untuk _kabur_!

Amuro berdaham, lalu menatap ke arah Subaru Okiya meski ogah-ogahan, dan mengucap singkat, "Permisi, Tuan. Ada pelanggan baru."

Subaru Okiya tidak menjawab, hanya memberikan isyarat tubuh mempersilakan dengan ringan sekali. Amuro langsung berbalik menuju tempat Conan dan gerombolannya duduk. Meski lega setengah mati pun, Amuro tahu yang membuat sepanjang tulang belakangnya terasa ngilu adalah berkat setatapan mata dari Subaru Okiya.

 **.**

 **.**

Amuro mendesah begitu mendapati hujan turun dengan lebat. Hujan memang sudah turun sejak hari mulai petang, tapi karena hanya berupa gerimis, Amuro pikir tidak apa-apa mengulur waktunya untuk membereskan Poirot sebelum tutup (dan menuntaskan bacaan novel percintaannya) sambil menunggu hujan mereda. Namun, kenyataannya, di sinilah Amuro Tooru, berdiri seperti orang tolol di depan Poirot dengan alasan bodoh terjebak hujan karena tidak membawa payung. Amuro mendesah lagi. Bukannya reda, hujan sialan itu malah makin deras.

Pikiran Amuro melayang-layang. Mungkin dirinya menerjang hujan saja dan membiarkan seluruh bajunya basah (yang jelas menumbalkan dirinya pada kemungkinan terserang flu—atau demam) atau tetap seperti orang tolol menunggu sampai hujan tinggal gerimis atau benar-benar reda nanti. Dan kapan hujan itu akan reda, memangnya?

Baru saja Amuro hendak memaki-maki ketika didengarnya suara langkah kaki yang begitu samar. Kemudian seorang laki-laki mulai menampakkan diri dari arah samping kanannya. Menembus kegelapan kota yang cahaya lampunya samar-samar dimakan air hujan yang tumpah ke tanah.

"Kau _sepertinya_ butuh payung," ucap laki-laki itu sambil ikut menepi di samping Amuro. "Ikut saja denganku—atau biarkan aku mengantarmu."

 _Aku memang butuh payung, bukan_ sepertinya _lagi, bodoh_!Begitu inginnya Amuro Tooru menjawab. Namun, karena yang menanyakan hal itu adalah Subaru Okiya yang _itu,_ Amuro memilih menelan jawaban itu dan menjawab seperti ini, "Pergi sana. Lagi pula laki-laki sejati tidak perlu payung meski hari sedang hujan begini."

Padahal demi dunia dan seisinya, Amuro Tooru sungguhan tergiur dengan payung motif daun-daun kecokelatan yang berguguran. Agak norak dan memalukan, tapi siapa yang peduli dengan itu, memangnya? Toh Amuro butuh payungnya. Mohon dicatat, Amuro _hanya_ butuh payungnya, _bukannya_ orang yang membawa payung itu. Mana sudi Amuro membutuhkan Subaru Okiya _yang itu._

"Begitu?" Subaru memasang senyum (dan Amuro gatal ingin merobeknya dengan paksa supaya senyuman itu hilang). "Kupikir laki-laki sejati adalah orang yang rela berbagi payung meski harus membuat sebagian tubuhnya basah terkena air hujan."

"Itu menurutmu," sergah Amuro cepat.

"Memangnya yang tadi kaukatakan itu bukan pandanganmu saja?"

"Berisik. Pergi sana!" Amuro menyalak, memberikan setatapan mata lurus-lurus pada Subaru Okiya yang sialnya, masih memasang senyum dengan sama. "Dan lagi, _ngapain_ kau ada di sini?"

Bahu Subaru diangkat dengan begitu ringan. Seringan jawaban Subaru yang datang kemudian. "Kebetulan saja."

"Kebetulan atau _kebetulan_?" Dan cibiran Amuro malah mendatangkan jawaban _"Apa ini_? _Apakah kau barusan mengatakan kalau kauingin kedatanganku terencana, tapi malu menanyakannya langsung padaku_?" yang praktis membawa emosi Amuro siap meledak lagi. Memang, ya, entah itu mengajak bicara ataupun tidak, Subaru Okiya memang Subaru Okiya, kerjaannya bikin emosi dan hampir-hampir selalu berhasil membuat Amuro Tooru selalu berdoa dalam hati akan ada berita dilegalkannya perbuatan membunuh orang.

Amuro membuang napas, menatap hujan yang masih turun terlalu deras. "Sudahlah, aku bisa pulang sebentar lagi—dan aku tidak butuh kau, tidak butuh payungmu!"

Subaru tidak langsung menjawab, tapi tanpa memastikan pun, Amuro tahu ada sepasang mata yang menatapnya untuk beberapa waktu. "Yakin? Padahal kalau kaumau, aku bisa memberikanmu ciuman. Hitung-hitung menghangatkan diri mumpung lagi hujan begini."

Tidak butuh waktu lama bagi Amuro untuk segera menggerakkan kepala, menembakkan tatapan ganas, dan menyalak dengan keras, "Dalam mimpimu, sialan!"

Dalam bayangan Amuro, respons yang diberikan Subaru adalah tersenyum menyebalkan, lalu menanggapi dengan sama menyebalkannya. Oh, atau mungkin akan mengangkat bahu dengan ringan, lalu memilih untuk benar-benar meninggalkan Amuro di depan Poirot. Karena itulah, ketika respons yang didapatkan Amuro justru cengkeraman kuat di pergelangan tangan kanannya dan entakan keras yang membuat jantung Amuro nyaris copot, Amuro terheran-heran (dan selebihnya kaget bukan main).

"Kenapa tidak kau saja yang akan mendapatkannya di mimpimu, Amuro Tooru?"

Jantung Amuro sepertinya sukses berhenti untuk nol koma beberapa sekon atau entahlah ketika Subaru Okiya membisik di telinga kanannya dengan nada yang kelewat err _dalam_ dan permukaan bibir yang (sepertinya dibuat sengaja) menyentuh daun telinga Amuro. Gelagapan, Amuro berusaha menarik kembali kewarasannya yang sempat tiba-tiba menghilang dari balik tempurung kepalanya.

 _Ya Tuhan._ Apa yang barusan … demi semesta, apa itu yang barusan?! Sepasang mata Amuro bergerak-gerak, tapi Subaru Okiya tidak ada di mana pun. Satu kerjapan mata selanjutnya, Amuro baru menyadari keberadaan sebuah payung yang masih terlipat rapi dalam genggaman tangan Amuro. Payungnya sewarna putih bersih dan ada beberapa keping salju tidak sempurna karena lipatan-lipatan payung.

"BANGSAT!" Amuro meledak. Kalau tujuannya _hanya_ memberikan payung, untuk apa yang barusan itu?!

 **.**

 **.**

Bibir Subaru Okiya terasa seperti salju-salju yang menumpuk ketika musim dingin tiba. Agak terlalu dingin dan membuat beku, tapi Amuro Tooru menemukan dirinya menyukai bagaimana bibir itu mampu membuatnya merasa sebegini tidak warasnya. Lalu, ketika entah detik ke berapa terlewati, bibir Subaru Okiya berubah terasa seperti serentetan malam-malam yang diguyur hujan dan ada aroma petrikor yang begitu pekat.

Amuro Tooru kepayang. Sungguhan tidak menyangka akan dihujani perasaan yang meledak-ledak begini. Jantungnya bisa pecah duluan.

Sepasang mata Amuro Tooru membuka dengan cepat. Hal pertama yang ditangkapnya adalah langit-langit kamarnya yang tinggi dan lampu berukuran sedang yang nyalanya dikalahkan oleh sinar matahari yang menyusup lewat celah-celan jendela. Jantung Amuro bekerja gila-gilaan. Dan begitu mendengar alarmnya menjerit-jerit, Amuro membuang napas dengan lega. Itu berarti apa yang barusan itu … mimpi. Subaru Okiya yang _menciumnya barusan_ adalah mimpi.

DemiTuhan _,_ tetap saja Amuro kesal setengah mati! Bisa-bisanya Amuro Tooru sungguhan memimpikan Subaru Okiya (dan dengan adegan berciuman, pula!) hanya gara-gara yang semalam itu. Amuro mengerang. Apa yang diinginkannya hanya satu; membunuh Subaru Okiya sialan itu sesegera mungkin. Tidak perlu menunggu dilegalkannya sebuah pembunuhan, _tidak perlu._

 **.**

 **.**

Subaru Okiya datang ke Poirot siang itu di jam istirahat makan siang. Kedatangan Subaru sudah cukup membuat Amuro kesal, tapi mendapati siang itu Poirot lebih ramai dari biasanya, rupa-rupanya kesialan Amuro Tooru belum habis juga.

Amuro meletakkan secangkir kopi dan seporsi _sandwich_ pesanan Subaru Okiyapenuh penekanan ke permukaan meja. Kalau Amuro menekannya lebih keras lagi, pecah sudah piring dan gelas itu. "Silakan, Tuan," ucap Amuro sambil menggesekkan gigi-giginya.

Sebuah senyum mekar di wajah Subaru Okiya. "Terima kasih." Lalu dengan sepasang mata yang bersinar jenaka, Subaru menambahkan, "Boleh aku memberikan _tip_ seperti _yang kutawarkan kemarin_?"

"Tidak perlu repot-repot." Amuro menggeram, menekannya supaya tidak keluar dengan keras. "Saya permisi."

Kembali, Amuro bisa merasakan tatapan Subaru Okiya yang menjalar di sepanjang tulang belakangnya. Amuro memilih untuk tidak peduli saja. Lagi pula masih ada beberapa pelanggan yang memerlukannya.

Dengan kesibukan dan kedatangan pelanggan-pelanggan baru, Amuro sepenuhnya lupa pada keberadaan Subaru Okiya di dalam Poirot. Kalau saja Subaru tidak mendatangi meja kasir ketika Amuro akhirnya bisa merehatkan diri sejenak di sana, sudah pasti Amuro akan terus lupa sampai nanti atau entahlah.

Sambil menggeram tidak terima di dalam hati, Amuro menerima uang yang dibayarkan Subaru tepat setelah Amuro menyebutkan jumlahnya. "Terima kasih, Tuan." Yang penting setelah ini Subaru Okiya akan segera pergi dari hadapannya—

"Bagaimana dengan tidurmu semalam?"

—atau mungkin tidak. Amuro membuang napas panjang. "Apa yang Anda bicarakan?" Sepasang mata Amuro bergerak menatap ke arah pintu, berharap ada pelanggan yang datang. "Apa masih ada hal lain yang bisa saya bantu, Tuan?"

"Ada."

Mendengar jawaban itu, sepasang mata Amuro bergerak kembali. Subaru Okiya tengah menatapnya tepat di mata, rupanya. "Apa yang bisa saya lakukan, kalau begitu?"

Subaru Okiya memberikan senyum yang terbentuk janggal. Amuro menaruh curiga dengan praktisnya. "Menerima _tip_ dariku."

"Maaf? Kalau maksud Anda—"

Amuro tidak memiliki waktu untuk memprotes atau bahkan sekadar terkejut. Bagian depan bajunya ditarik dengan paksa dan dadanya praktis membentur tepian meja kasir. Dan kemudian ada sebuah ciuman ringkas yang jatuh di permukaan bibirnya, hampir menyentuh sudut bibir Amuro.

Ketika dirinya kembali dilepaskan sesaat kemudian, Amuro masih belum bisa berpikir. Ditatapnya Subaru Okiya yang tersenyum panjang dan mengucap _"Selamat siang, Amuro Tooru. Jangan sungkan untuk memimpikan apa pun setelah ini._ " dengan ringan. Begitu ringan sampai-sampai Amuro mengangguk tanpa sadar. Omong-omong, walau yang barusan singkat sekali, bibir Subaru terasa begitu lembut. Ada rasa kopi samar yang bisa Amuro tebak dengan tepat.

Kewarasan Amuro baru kembali ketika mendengar suara pintu Poirot ditutup. Sesuatu menghantam bagian belakang kepala Amuro Tooru dengan keras.

"BAJINGAN! BANGSAT! SIALAN!"

Dan kemudian Amuro menghabiskan siangnya dengan meminta maaf pada seluruh pelanggan di dalam Poirot yang menatap Amuro heran (dan terganggu) sambil menyumpah serapah Subaru Okiya keras-keras di dalam hati. Semoga saja Tuhan mendengarnya. Atau kalau tidak, Amuro Tooru dengan senang hati akan benar-benar menghabisi Subaru Okiya _bajingan itu._

* * *

 **catatan:**

semua yang terasa janggal atau sangat, sangat, dipaksakan tolong diiyakan saja. aku sudah tidak mampu berpikir (dan menolak berpikir keras, jujurnya). semoga Subaru Okiya sudah _cukup sialan_ dan Amuro Tooru sudah _cukup_ _terbuli_. semoga fanfiksi ini bisa dinikmati dengan hati lapang. #apa

nai pamit undur diri.

 **Nairel Raslain.**


End file.
